A system may comprise a large number of sensors that each collect measurements at regular intervals, and the measurements may be stored in a database. Thus, the database may store a large quantity of data. In some cases, the sensors may be located in rough terrain and the database may be located a sizeable distance away. It may become difficult, then, to transport the data from the sensors to the database.
Furthermore, once the data is stored in the database, a user may attempt to analyze a portion of the stored data. For example, the user may attempt to analyze a portion of the stored data that is associated with a specific time period. However, as the number of measurements increases over time, it can become very difficult for the user to identify the relevant data and perform the analysis.